A Life for a Life
by Annabeth Brady
Summary: "Why does he hate you?" Percy asked. Nobody knows the story of why Mr Fesit - the minimal wage English teacher - hates A (plus) student, Annabeth Chase. Nobody knows that he had a daughter. But that still doesn't explain why he hates her... Read to find out! PLS Review! Fluffy type stuff


Hello Friends! Here you go! **Inspired by Goode Highschool for Exceptional Children**

My friends have wanted this posted for a while. Yeah!

* * *

Percy:

I sat there frozen, watching as Mr Fesit grabbed my girlfriends arm, threatening to burn it (again). He pulled his left hand back, and golden flames flew down his arm. He went to place his hand on Annabeth, when, before I knew it. My hand had grabbed Mr Fesit's wrist and was pushing it away from my awe-struck girlfriend. I'll admit, the guy was strong, pity was; a couple of years yielding a sword, I was tougher. It was a bit hard to move him, but, I probably didn't show it.

I was mad as ever, and the minute I touched Mr Fesit's wrist, the flames were extinguished. Evidently, my powers could control other powers. In case you haven figured it out, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I control water.

So, anyway, where was I up too? Oh, yeah. Mr Fesit tried to conjure up another flame, but my grip tightened. So tight my knuckles turned white.

"What do you have against Annabeth?!" I basically yelled. Annabeth got up and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her tanned cheeks. My grip got even tighter and the water in the fish tank began to over flow, "You are so lucky." I released him and ran after Annabeth.

Once I found her, she was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, at her dorm room. She and I had our own rooms, we customized them however we wanted. Annabeth room was a light grey. Blue and green tipped the top and bottom of the walls. Her bed was a dark green, the same colour as my eyes. She sat on her bed, rocking, I (being the sweet, and extremely kind boyfriend that I am) went and sat beside her. I stopped her rocking and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her down into my lap. "What does Mr Fesit have against you?" I asked carefully, all I needed was my girlfriend crying because she wouldn't tell me something.

She looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy from crying, and said, "You know how I came to camp with Thalia and Luke?" I nodded, worried that if I said something, I would set her off, "Well, I came with another demigod, her name was Crystal. She was a daughter of Athena." she paused.

"Wait, you said was." I couldn't help it. My ADHD made me say whatever was on my mind, whether I wanted it too or not. She nodded sadly.

"Afew years ago, she became gravely ill. No matter how much Ambrosia or Nectar we gave her, she died afew days later. I-" she shattered, crying with every word, "I. Watched it happen. And I couldn't stop it." she sobbed into my shoulder, I squeezed her tightly, assuring her I was there.

"But, that still doesn't explain why Mr Fesit is mad with you." I said, poking her in the chest, thus earning a broken smile.

"Seaweed Brain, don't you ever see those pictures on Mr Fesit's desk?" I shrugged, "We looked identical." I looked into those sad grey eyes, I saw pain, torture, heartache, and many things besides. She really was hurting. Boy, I was mad. Did you hear about that Hurricane? What was it, Hurricane Sandy? Yeah... Um... Me. I hugged her tighter, and kissed her head.

"We'll figure something out." I promised.

After a couple of days passed, Annabeth still refused to come to English. I didn't push her though, she had to figure things out for herself. Mr Fesit would try to make my life miserable, I would simply respond, "Have you met my first step-father, he could do better when I wasn't even home." I would do my work, and in return, make his life miserable. Finally at the end of the bell, I'd get to see my precious Annabeth. I took every opportunity to see her, she was hurting, and I couldn't let her hurt like that, especially since when I went missing.

One night, she said "Percy, can you cover for me tomorrow if Mr Fesit tries something." she looked at me, and I realized that she meant she was coming to school tomorrow. I nodded and hugged her tight. He'd have a hard time trying to hurt her tomorrow. I made sure I would stick her like glue.

I sat in the back of the class room with Annabeth, we were in English. Mr Fesit entered, "Well Well. Look who decided to come to class." I was fed up of listening to this bully. I stood up and walked over to the so-called 'teacher'.

"Leave her alone." I said, my voice remained very calm, something I haven't done in a while. "She didn't do anything to you." the room became very warm.

"Oh, it's the kid with water powers. Heads up, fire over rules Water." I nodded like I agreed.

I responded, sarcasm still there, "Then, care to explain how I managed to control your powers last time? I touched you and your fires extinguished. Remember?" I willed the water in the room to form around me, creating a hurricane. I ordered the ground to shake. "This is the kind of power I possess. You dare hurt her, and you'll see more of it. Kapiche?" the teacher nodded. Knowing he'd lost this battle. The first of many to come...

I sat back down, smirking. He went off to teaching about similes and metaphors. I zoned out, thinking of a way to end this feud.

'Hmmm... Could I talk to Nico, see if I could get a ghostly version of Crystal to calm her dad down. nah. What about... Oh Hades, bell.' the bell ran, breaking me out of my thoughts. I walked off to my dorm, after dropping my stuff I walked to Annabeth's room, as she had left during class when Mr Fesit had started his rant.

"Oh, Hey Percy!" said Sarah, Annabeth dorm mate, they shared dorms, but had different rooms.

"Hey Sarah, Wise Girl home?" I asked.

"I thought she was with you?" I shook my head. 'Where would she be?!' I thought. I thanked her, and went to find Annabeth.

First, I checked the pool, (Hey, she may have been looking for me!) then I checked the gym, and wrestling arena (we demigods need somewhere to train, you know) lastly, I checked the library, ever since we were little, she'd go to the library when she was upset. Now that she was dating me, she didn't go as much, because I'd usually calm her down. Only when I wasn't there did she go to the library. I walked in, and asked the librarian if she had seen Annabeth.

"She's over there, Mr Jackson." she said, pointing to the 'Ancient Worlds' section. Of course she was there!

"Hey Wise Girl. You okay?" I asked. Stupid question, the book she was reading had tear stains.

She sniffled, "I'm fine Perce. Just, you scared me when you caused the Earthquake and stopped Fesit." I went over and sat beside her, and tried to make out the words. It said: 'If somebody dies, and they're related to the gods (also known as a legacy or demigod) another demigod or legacy can give them their life.' Then it dawned on me.

"No. You're NOT going to give your life to Crystal, or Fesit." a tear ran down my cheek. Annabeth turned to me; I could tell she was trying to stay strong.

"Percy, I love you, I really do. But that doesn't mean I will do as you say. I'm so so sorry." she kissed me gently on the lips and ran outside to the courtyard. I followed. I ran up to her, and felt her crying into my chest.

"You don't have to do this!" I persisted. I couldn't let her kill herself, her mum hated me enough.

"Yes, I do." she kissed me again, and a crowd had come to watch I heard dog whistles and cheering alike, we pulled apart and hugged each other tight. Annabeth stepped away, I saw tears falling down her cheeks, I'll admit, I probably didn't look much better. The crowd looked on with confused and upset glances, thinking we'd broken up.

"I return a life in which it was taken." she said. She lifted into the air and a silver light flew around her. She fell to the ground gracefully. A girl appeared beside her.

"Thank you sister." she said, and kissed her forehead. I ran to where my now deceased girlfriend lay. Her deep tan skin glowed, and her golden locks were swept onto her shoulder, a silver tiara was placed sweetly on her head. She was wearing a Greek style dress, while instead of gold bands, they were silver. Not only was it the colour of Artemis, but it was also very good for Athena. My girlfriend was dead, her sister now living. A life for a life.

* * *

Annabeth:

I had left my soul to my sister; I was now walking in the death line to Judgement. My hands were clammy and I couldn't see my body. I was all transparent. I looked to Styx, and I saw what matters to me most; my friends. I saw memories of when Travis finally asked Katie out, when Thalia became a hunter and the prophecy became Percy's, I saw when Percy and I had our first kiss in the Mountain, then when we had the best underwater kiss ever. All these memories were what I left in order to free my step-sister. At last, I saw the worst image; Percy right then. His sea green eyes were red and puffy from crying, his strong arms were around a girl, she wore a greek dress with Silver arm bands, she had golden blonde hair that caressed over her shoulder. Hold on, that's me! I looked beautiful. I looked at the river, seeing all my memories – good and bad – flood by. I had spent so much time looking at my lost memories, I had reached Judgement.

I walked in, "Name?"

"Um. Uh, Annabeth Chase?" I responded, it was a first, I was confused.

"Correct. Why are you dead?" the mysterious voice echoed.

"Oh. Um. I gave up my soul for my sister. She died and her father blamed me, I returned my life so that she may live." I said. The figure nodded.

"Very Well. Please step to your left." I did as I was told.

"Why?" I queried.

"Your sacrifice to save your sister was so strong and courageous that the court decided to give you life. Not rebirth however, the same life as before. We were ordered directly from Poseidon, Athena, and Hades." Percy's dad liked me, so he vouged for me, I silently paid my respects. My mother had to like me; I was the head counsellor of her cabin after all. And, I helped Percy save Hades' Helm of Darkness. Unlike Percy, I tried to not make the gods my enemies.

I curtsied and let the silver light engulf me. I closed my eyes tight. When the light dimmed my eyes fluttered open, and I was gasping for air. Percy had obviously been walking away, I got up slowly and carefully walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, while I had placed my arms around his neck, he twirled me around in the air. I couldn't help but laugh. He put me down using his signature pout, then he smirked and put his forehead onto mine, he was taller than me so I was near tippy-toes. He kissed me gently, I felt all my pain and worries melt away, I felt so at peace. Percy smirked as he kissed me. Never have I been so pleased to be in his arms.

"I love you wise girl." he said.

"I love you too Perce. You probably want an explanation." but I was interrupted by Percy pressing his lips against mine. Still very gentle, but I felt as though I had just swam at the beach.

"I really don't care Annabeth. I'm just glad your home." he held me tighter than before and I pressed my head to his chest. I felt his heart beat through his light blue shirt. Not once have I ever felt so safe. I smelt a salty smell, Percy smelt it too. He released me but never left my side, and had me held by the waist or by the hand.

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon." I said, I really did like him, even If mum didn't. Right now I don't care. I was home, in Percy's arms. My sister is alive, and I am too. That is all I really care about.


End file.
